Musfsfs
by ajormetrix
Summary: Anko's older brother living in the 2nd Shinobi World War. Dealing with the bullshit along the way with his very bad memory and a very inestable and weird younger sister. Yeah im not good with summaries just read it.
1. Chp 1

This will be like a comedy or some shit.. well not a comedy more like to the funny side and not to much to the "im a monster I feel terrible ninjas cause deaths this is a bad world" BECAUSE THAT SERIOUSLY UTTER SHIT, I MEAN 3 OR 4 STORIES LIKE DAT IS FINE BUT MORE THAN 10 STORIES WITH THE SAME FUCKING STYLE SERIOUSLY ANNOY ME AND WHATS WORST IS THAT THEY DO IT LIKE A PAIRING OF GAARA OR SOME SHIT LIKE DAT BE FOCKING ORIGINAL AND BE GOOD NOT LIKE ME THAT IM ORIGINAL BUT NOT GOOD WRITING!!

ANYWAYS HERE THE STORY.

ALSO I KNOW GRAMMAR OVER THERE SUCK BUT DONT WORRY IT WILL BE SOMEWHAT GOOD IN TRUE STORY.

(-)

So... what should I do now that im in Naruto?..mess with the plot? Nah its stupid, it could cause total destruction and with my luck, I believe it will end as dat.

Doing nothing is also fine, I mean the end is good. The plot isnt good (at least I somewhat hate the end), I mean it ends as a good final, Naruto achieve his dream, Obito dies, the alien die, Madara die and well, yeah it end well.

Now that I think about it I already messed with the plot but.. in another point, Kushina teamates were never mentioned and I havent interacted with her so much, only usual team stuff so..

Hmm.. should I ju-

"WAKE UP BASTARD!" I feel as something hard hit me head, oh yeah, Anko. Im also his brother...

"Sis, dont you see im thinking about something deep and physiological, that only a mere disruption could become the end of the world as we know it? just, caus-"

"SHUT UP!!" She hit me again with that fucking book.

"Now focus! teach me how the fuck you can reach your chakra so I can start training at the Academy too!" good, she dropped that chakra theory book on the table

"Well.. just focus on ur stomach while holding the Ram seal, that should be enough for you to figure it urself. Now let me continue thinking about.. tits? What was I thinking about? Meh tits is I guess.." Ye tits, what is better, bigs and soft or smalls and cute? well theres also the average size thats pretty good to. Hmmm... what are the best tits? theres a large quantity, yet I think the best ti-

"I feel it!" she exclaimed loudly while shaking my head.

"Uh? Oh.. that was fast.. well let me continue thinking about tits now that you finished.." so.. what was I in? Oh yeah, the best tits ar-

"No! teach me something like an exercise or how to throw shurikens! Now!!"

So annoying...

"Well.. theres this exercise.. I need a leaf, go bring me a leaf from the courtyard, size doesnt matter just bring me a leaf, oh also it has to be green not dry and yellow"

"Okay!" She went running to the courtyard. Ok so I was thinking... my memory suck in this type of things...

Should I start training? Nah still have some minutes before starting to train, perhaps I should train Anko seriously? Nah such a drag, its better to train alone, I wont have to worry about that little brat.

"Bro heres the leaf you asked for" she said holding a green leaf just as I asked.

"Well the exercise is simple, perhaps in some hours or a day you will manage to get it right. Anyways the exercise is sticking this leaf to your finger, let me show you"

Taking the leaf I demonstrate what I wanted her to do. she nod and tried the same but failed miserably, obviously she didnt give up at the first attempt and tried again and again, each time holding a bit more the leaf until her chakra started to run out, that took half an hour and she still didnt stop, but I had to stop watching her (and thinking about random stuff) and instead go to train by my own.

"Are you training now?" she ask while resting from her training.

"Yeah, you know why do you always ask if you already know?"

"Who knows, anyway ima go watch you"

"Ehhh... ok? just dont stay in the way"

"Okay!" she nods and went to the training ground I usually use to train.

Finally stopping at the training ground I started my new routine I just made yesterday. This new routine mostly focus on my physical aspects, mostly on the legs and cardio cause I nearly died on my last mission because the strain on my legs and that I was out of breath. Also a bit on my back that is a bit lacking it hasnt cause any problem so far, but still is better to be prepared.

After that its just praciticing my taijutsu with a clone, althought its not even close to spar with a real person because if I hit the clone it will explode. The good aspect is that I can look for my defenseless spots and practice on that.

Finally its time to work on my chakra. here I mostly use 2 clones to get more experience, I use those 2 clones to search info in scrolls faster and if I dont have any new scroll or unread scroll with me I use them to meditate. In this case they're meditating cause I dont have any scroll with me, while the real me focus on the good stuff that is depleting your chakra while practicing your already knew jutsus.

My elemental affinity is Doton and Fuuton, a strange combination or I think so. The phew jutsus I mostly use are the Doton decapitator and Doton, Void dome both created by me and are mostly insta death. Well not entirely by me, its an already created jutsus with a phew variations.

For example, my Doton decapitator is a copy from another jutsu, but dat jutsu is to use as a surprise attack and sometimes used to bring the enemy down, I just putted a variation and while the enemy is underground his head will be cutted by a sharp stone.

The void dome is a combination of Doton and Fuuton, another variation of an already created Doton jutsu. While the enemy is inside the dome, the air over there will be sucked out with help of a seal, courtesy of Kushina, and well the enemy will die if they dont react fast enough, while the original is only to make time to escape or retain.

Finishing my routine im sweaty and with a phew bruises that will recover tommorow morning, courtesy of my dear clone.

Looking at Anko I see that she was already asleep, I had already noticed that she started sleeping hours ago, shes a kid after all and still not a crazy bitch experiment of Orochimaru.

Oh yeah, Orochimaru... what should I do? Should I.. Nevermind hes Orchimaru what the fuck do you expect me to do? Fight him with a kunai? Hell no first id rather fight with Sakumo than with Orochimaru, at least he will kill me and not experiment on me.

Picking Anko I march towards our home thats a phew minutes aways from us, Ankos heavy, should I reduce her amount of dangos eaten a day? Well I eat more than her even when I was a kid so I guess she will be okay. I think...

"Hi Kakuzu"

"Oh hi Kushina" I greet back.

Wait Kakuzu? from where I heard dat name? Seriously my memory suck, I think it was an important character from Naruto but... Yeah my memory suck, I dont know how im a good ninja.

"Hunmn? whats up, bro..."

"Nothin go back to sleep"

"Hnm.. yeah.. yeh... dicks..." she went back to sleep world.

Dicks? where the fuck did she learn dat word from? Shes Anko I know it but still... Meh its a fiction world so I guess its okay.

Finally reaching our home I deposit Anko on her bedroom, waking her up with a slap on her face and tell her to get in the bed and sleep. she simple obey to tired to complain about my slap. Then I went to the shower and take a bath, finally eating some fruit and to bed to sleep.

Until a fucking Anbu tell me to pack things cause a mission, this sucks fucking war...

(-)

So.. did ya like it? first chapter and short I know but probably next will have 2k words or more :D still short I know...

Also I dont have problems with pairing with Gaara just complaining cause theres like 10000k stories like dat :d Anyways hope you comment how much u hate this story :D


	2. Chp-2

Why the fuck most Oc are females .-. Say whaterver you want to me but every interesting story and not about an overpowered Oc is a female ,while a trash story super fast (I mean training and dat shit) is for a male Oc .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Maybe im wrong but I see it like dat ,c

Anyways here chapter 2 and also ill do something like an extra shit for funny shit :D you will see at end of this chapter.

(-)

"Mitarashi Kakuzu and Uchiha Masaru, you two will deliver this scroll to location 91-m understood?" asked, or rather, commanded to both soldiers in front of him.

"Uh.. yeah.. where was dat place? I kinda forgot or wasnt paying attention whenever I was told from dat place.." 91-m or 3874-a, seriously, do you expect every ninja to remmeber dat sort of stuff Hiruzen, or whoever made those names? well you guess wrong, nobody can remember dat kind of shit, just put a normal name like.. Err... base number 1 beetwen land of fire and land of rain? Yeah dats a better name.

"Ahh.. If I werent aware of your terrible memory, for certain things, I would assume youre a spy Mitarashi San. Anyway, im sure Uchiha San knows the way to location 91-m, im I right, Uchiha San" Asked the Hokage while letting out a puff of smoke.

"Yes Sir!" yeah sure, but we both know that you dont know where it is, right Uchiha?

"I want you to deliver it as soon as possible" the hokage said, passing a small scroll to the Uchiha next to me

"Yes Sir!" replied again the Uchiha.

Well... this suck, im still tired cause of training and I hate long and boring missions as this, well at least ill gain some money from this and its rather safe compared to my last mission.

After leaving the office, the Uchiha turned to me and said.

"Lets meet at the north gate in 30 minutes, understood?"

"Yeah yeah.. whatever" finally he left to do his own things, now I have to tell Anko that im going out for something like 3 or 10 days, im not sure where are we going but the closest border is 3 days running to my own speed and the furthest border is to 5 days away running. I just hope she doesnt investigate the cat anatomy with the neighbor cat nor the dog anatomy with an Inuzuka dog.

Last time she investigated the cat anatomy I had to paid it all and we had to live at the barracks 1 whole month cause I couldnt pay the rent, and also I was demanded and WE had to stay away from the neighbor at least 100 meters away. Im only glad she hasnt reaserched into the Inuzukas dogs cause that would send me to prison and she... well I dont know but I will receive the worst part, of dat im sure.

(-)

"Anko im gonna spend 3 or 10 days living with a friend cause.. ehh sex? yeah sex so dont do anything crazy ok?"

"Hmm.. yeah let me sleep a bit mo... "she stopped realising what he said.

"WAIT! youre going to a mission right?"

"Eehhh.. no? as I said im going to live with the hokage to have se-"

"Yeah yeah sure bring me a human corpse from your mission."she stopped momentary to cast her ultimate jutsu. dog puppy eyes -.-

"Please" she said casting that fatal puppy eyes but with a weak voice.. but ha! dat fucking puppy jutsu or whatever doesnt work with me anymore, sis.

"I cant, here some money to live for your own at least 12 days (multiplied by 4 because she doesnt spend the money right) and also here the fireball jutsu so you can distract yourself with something else thats not something with cats or whatever anatomy you want to study, whatever im off"

I feel I gave her something wrong, something must not. But shes just a kid so with some money and a fireball jutsu, theres nothing to worry about.

How wrong I was...

"Byee bro" she said with a happy face.

"Bye."

(-)

"YOURE 50 MINUTES LATE!" said a very angry Uchiha, I feel that somehow its my fault, but it cant be me, its has to be his fault for sure.

"You never said where to meet at, nor at what time" I stated.

"I SAID IT! NORTH GATE 30 MINUTES"

"But you never said where North is located at and how many is 30 minutes, for example, my family consider 1 minutes = 300 seconds, and 1 second = 1000 miliseconds or equal to 0,001, so im even earlier than I should be, the only reason I came earlier is because you didnt say where to meet and I also had to ask for directions for the north gate"

Im not so dumb, im just shouting bullshit and I know it, but its still funny to believe that someone will believe it.

"Oh really" he asked, his anger fading and his face somewhat relaxing.

"Y-yeah.. I never lie" it cant be real this situation. Right?

"DONT THINK IM SO DUMB IDIOT" oh well.. still worth it.

(-)

"So.. why an Uchiha is doing delivery missions, while most Uchihas are protecting the village from the inside as cops?"

"So boring, beign a cop.. most thing they do is doing paperwork and arresting drunks dudes and common thieves, most of them get dull with the time and cant compare to any chunnin or any rank above. Not my style, I prefer doing missions like this that are more interesting"

"Uh.. I see.." this is a delivery mission, whats the fun on dat?

So another minutes more were on complete silence. Its awkward, think of a good theme of conversation between mans, think think... Oh!

"What do you prefer, a woman ass or a woman tits?"

"Uh?" His face become completely red and his foot slipped and he fell down, what a shy and unskilled shinobi, felling like dat but whatver, back to the main topic..

"Argh!" he yelled in pain.

"Oh cmon, it wasnt so high, just a phew meters." back to his own feets and face completely red, he yelled at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT KIND OF QUESTION!"

"Uh... a very important? I mean, I like seeing the tits, but when having sex, well I just feel it wrong touching them, although I like looking at them. While the ass is more practical when doi-"

"SHUT UP!! JUST SHUT UP AND LETS CONTINUE" he yelled even more red and starting the running again. No fun, should I write a story about the Uchihas and their shame with womans tits and asses? nah, it will wring only problems I think, but.. it could also bring alot of money, wit-

"ARE YOU COMMING OR NOT!?" oh yeah, the mission.. well later ill think about my favourite ice cream, but now its the mission first.

(-)

"Mitarashi, youll take the first watch, I will take the second, any objection?"

"Nah.. im fine"

"Good, then wake me up in 4 hours"

"Okay..."

He went back to his sleeping bag finally going to the dream worlds. So... this will be a long night, what should I do? training is a no, im already tired cause all this running, should I sleep? Nah he will get mad and theres still a little chance that we will get killed by enemy shinobies that infiltrated, so how should I do this a bit more funny? Hmm... oh, I know this will do it.

Doing the familiar set of signs, a cloud of smoke appear and soon disipate, revealing a black bear, 2 meters big while in four legs. Anybody would get scared by him, even though hes still a kid.

"Hey Kiddo! long time havent see ya, wanna play cards?"

"Again doing watch?.." he asked appearing tired.

"Yeah.. its boring having to be awake 4 whole hours, its better with some company while gambling."

"Why dont you summon Gunta? You know he likes more gambling than I do. Also I was training right now, and I have to do important stuff in an hour, I have to help Gaemaru with the loading, I have to watch the wolves, I als-"

"Yeah yeah.. important stuff, but surely a youngster so hardworking as you have to relax your mind a bit an-"

"No way, summon another one, bye.." and he desummon himself, bitch.. Yeah so lets try another one. Doing again the same set of seals, again another cloud of smoke appear and soon disipate, reavealing a..

"No way" and Mira desummon herself.. bitch.

I guess its Gunta, fuck..

"Ready to lose yar stuff loser!"

Im fucked..

**4 Hours later**

"Hahah! Now you debt me 10.000 ryos fucking bitch, byee.." and he desummon himself.. FOCKING BEAR BITCHES!!

"Hey Uchiha, wake up its ur turn"

"Uh? Oh oka.. Mitarashi!? where are your clothes?" he asked while rubbing his eyes and pinching his cheeks to see if its a dream, then his face gets red thinking raping shits or something like dat.

"Lost it all gambling, could I use your sleeping bag? Oh and also do you have clothes to spare? lers just say I lost it all..."

"-...-"

(-)

"Thanks for the clothes and letting me use your sleeping bag"

"Just.. just lets finish this mission as soon as possible..."

"Sure"

This mission is so boring.. I just hope something exciting happends along the way, not that I want something like an S rank mission, just something funny or curious.

(-)

Yay.. something funny and exciting is happening right now. The only problem is that we are beign chased by some enemy nin. Uh.. how was it? the signal for distract and enemy? uh... shit..

"Hey Uchiha!" I say in rugged breath while running alongside him.

"Yeah?" he also ask in rugged breaths.

"What are the signs for enemy and distract?" he face palm while grumbling something inchoerent and turns around and launched a big fireball dispersing the enemies and momentary blinding them, perfect.

Quickly summoning 2 shadow clones, one with my appearance and other with the Uchiha appearance, then grabbing him by the wrist and sinking in the ground, all that in less than 2 seconds, I hope it went well..

seensing them following after the clones is all I need to know that it went good. I quickly make us sumbmerge and we started sprinting towards the base, 4 minutes later I receive the memories from the Uchiha clone and the next one to die is mine.

It went well.

"We are close, I think 2 or 3 minutes while running as this will make it"

"Okay.."

(-)

"We were sent here to deliver this scroll, also while running here, we spotted 3 enemies nin trying to infiltrate in our lands, they discovered us and tried to kills us, but we managed to escape, last location seen was 12 kilometers away by the east, one of them was a fuuton user, you will spot a tree sliced in half by a fuuton jutsum the others abilities are unknown, I hope you can deal with them."

Reported the Uchiha, its good hes here, I dont remember half of dat even though I was with him the whole time.

"I will send a team of 5 to capture at least 1 of them, good job comming and reporting them, you can rest 1 day in our camps, also deliver this scroll back to the hokage when you get back, now you 2 can rest." the commander of this camp told us and then passed a tiny scroll to the Uchiha.

Yay! Finally some resting, I just hope nothing exciting happend during our stay in here, im too tired deal with more shit this day.

"Hey Mitarashi" speaking of shits...

"I want to thank you from saving me from the enemies, also I want to praise your speed in which you casted both jutsus, it require some skill to do it so fast. To be honest, at first I though you wou-"

"Dude I want to sleep, shut up and let me sleep, okay"

"Uh.. yeah"

"Good" Dream worlds :D

(-)

:D finally second chapter, who believe I would drop this? I did, but meh ;D

Hope you enjoyed it.

IM NOT AGAINST FEMALES OC, ITS JUST THAT THERES ALMOST NO STORY WITH A MALE OC I LIKE AND FEMALE OC GETS ME SICK WITH SO MANY THERE ARE. BALANCE PLEASE.


	3. Chp-3

Ye so... I have been searching for a fanfiction to read (unfortunately I didnt found) and notice almost every reincarnation talk about they will be trained to kill and get depressed but still want to be a shinobi spouting bullshit like "you cant survive if you are not a shinobi" or some shit like dat..

I dont know why I bring this stuff but meh. :d

I think I might have to check grammar cause found like 5 mistakes while rereading .d

Oh also forget about funny shit by the end of the chapters, im too lazy to do dat.

One last thing (probably) Kakuzu looks is black hair and brown eyes, light skin like any dude in Konoha, 6 feets tall, and a more muscular body than most, or I mean bigger, or whatever ,d

Anyways here chp 3.

(-)

We stayed 1 day in the camp. All that was needed for the enemies shinobies to get catched was 3 hours since we gave our report. They were from Sunagakure and the team sent to capture manage to capture only 1 shinobie out of the 3, the other 2 were killed.

Today we are leaving the camp with another comrade which name I forgot, hes also a chunnin and the camp gave us a mission alongside him. The mission is to send the spy safe to konoha and then to return, although the return is only for the new dude.

Well.. another 4 boring days by the forest.. perfect. But, what if...

"Hey new dude, what do you prefer, tits or ass?"

"From a dude or a woman?"

"Woman, im not gay and I hope you arent.. im homophobic, I just cant stand it.."

"Uh... Its hard... I think I prefer the ass"

"I prefer the tits" said the Sunagakure dude, isnt he supposed to be knocked? oh who cares.

"I also prefer the ass, its more practical while doing sex, why do you like it new dude?"

"Hmmm... I think I lik-"

"SHUT UP, YOU MORONS! ALSO KNOCK THE SPY AND BIND HIM BETTER, DONT LET HIM ESCAPE!" said the Uchiha with an angry face completely red, but I wont stop, its getting fun.

"Chill down Uchiha, what about you? I bet you like someone, what it is that you like from her, the tits? the ass?? cm-" Down down down!! I barely manage to avoid a kunai to my head.

"Shut up. Also knock dat spy" said the Uchiha with sharingan active, with a dark aura around him, looks scary.

"Sorry dude" said our comrade and knocked out the Sunagakure nin. Its boring again, fuck...

(-)

Ye so.. 4 days of complete boredom, I obviously tried again to get that topic but he got more physical and nearly chopped out one of my fingers. Seriously whats up with dat Uchiha? Why dont he like a good conversation about tits and asses? Ahh.. anyways, its finally over and we already sent the report to the hokage, whats better is that im assured with 1 day of rest, I guess.

Whenever I see dat Uchiha again ill call him Old hag..

Now lets go to dear home.. wait where's my home? fuck I forget again...

Uh...

Uh...

Eh...

Fuck..

(-)

If I wait at the dango shop, Anko will surely appear, its a good thing we have the same love for dango, its a wonder that I remember dat shit, now that I think of it, when is my birthday? oh who cares..

Well at least I can eat as much dango as I want with my reward, now is only eating until Anko finds m-

"Anko burned your aparrment and now you debt the land lord 200.000 ryos for the repairments, ttebane." patting me on the should and leaving to wherever she's going to.

Im fucked...

"Ramen devoter.. could you show me where I lived?"

"Its Kushina, and sure thing!" she said with a lovely smile.. obviously laughing in her inner, fucking bitch devoted to ramen...

(-)

"Holy shit..."

Ye so.. were I lived. And yes, I live**d**. Is completely burnt into charcoal, ¿Or was the term coal? Meh... the point is, where I used to live, is completely burnt, the landlord is giving me a death glare, and Anko is there drawing something on the dirt trying to look completely innocent. Something completely stupid to do cause if you do that, means obviously that you did whatever you are trying to negate/avoid/whatever is the correct term.

"So.. care to explain?"

"What do you want me to explain, ¿Nii Chan?" Lolies and their useless tricks dont work on me. I simple pointed to the burned building and her face getting in sudden realization.

"Ohh... you see, I was doing what I usually do, helping the grannies-" dont you scare them?"-play with my friends-" what friends "- feed the animals-" dont you poison them?"- donate my money to charity..-" Okay this is bullshit.

"Okay that is bullshit. I want the whole truth"

"But its the truth! Maybe you dont remember cause your shitty memorie, but I always do that kind of things!" she shouted and whinned at the same with cocodrile tears on her cheeks. Damned brat.. I may have trashy memory and is true that I dont know the fuck she usually do, but none of dat shit could be made by someone with the surname Mitarashi.

"Oh really? Then can I meet those 'friends' of yours? because, unfortunately, I cant remember them"

"..."

"What. Did. You. Do"

"I was trying to learn the fire jutsu you left me with, but you didnt teach me how to transform normal chakra to fire chakra, so I thought that I would learn it faster by watching and feeling the natural fire so.. I lit our home.. Oh! but now I can use the Katon jutsu, ¡Watch!"

"WAIT NO-!"

Too late, after a series of handseals Anko unleashed a great fireball that.. well now Kakuzu debt another huge sum of money to the landlord.

'Fuck my life.. why the fuck did I left her with a fire scroll.. well, at least it wasnt an earth jutsu..'

(-)

"Well... 'sigh..' this is where we gonna live for the next months, or years, until I get the money to repay the landlord and get enough money to rent a new apartment.."

"Yay! The barracks once again!" said Anko cheerfully.

Seriously what up with her, fucking sis.. Well, now we have to live in the barracks of Konoha, its a place where we can live free of charge, usually, people like me, ends here because they messed up with a dangerous technique or shit like dat.. there are other reasons to end here, like beign catched by your woman while having sex with your student, uh.. dats the only reason I remember of.. curious.

"Ahh... its so familiar this odor, of despair and putrefaction" sometimes Anko's a bit creepy with what she say's. the interior of the barrack is what you could hope for, its clean and neat, although its small and the space is occupied mostly by beds.. well everything is covered by beds, the only free space is covered of bags with things as clothes, money, food, etc..

Why did she say that? I mean, its a good place to live in here, not full of despair and putrifaction..

"Hi! Kakuzu! What did ya do dis time??" asked a cheerfull voice, if I remember correctly he is..

"Oh.. you're the pantie man, right?" I remember him when I had to live here cause my parents died while I was 10 years old. When I first met him,he had a pantie on his face and a girl like 13 or 14 years old was beating him to death. The full story was that.. if I remember correctly, she was his student, and for some reason he had his panties. Also for some other reason, his wife chased him out of the house, apart from that I remember nothing.

"Guro, my name is Guro, please try to remember it and stop calling me like dat whenever we meet"

"Sure Guro"

"So.. what did ya do dis time?"

"Um.. Oh yeah, this little abomination" I said grabbing Anko by the neck "caused a massive mess with a fire jutsu and now im in debt with the landlord"

"Umhn.. this little pipsqueak? Aint she a little prodigy to manage burning down an entire apartment while beign so young? I bet in the future she will become a great kunoichi and make a fine lady.. hey, do ya like arranged marriages? she and me would make a fine pair"

"Nope, no thanks, now get ur hands off Anko. You focking pedophile"

"Ye ye relax, ima go and meet little Yukino chan and settle some funny things" finally he left both of them in that barrack.

"Nii chan, is he going to have sex with that Yukino?"she asked with an innocent, and curious voice.

"Yeah probably. So.. what bed do you want, up or down?"

"Up! Up!" she said excited climbing the ladder and dropping her stuff on the floor, only for her bag to beign putted under the bed by Kakuzu. "Bro, can you teach me another fire jutsu? or just any other jutsu. Pleaaaseee" again with puppy stupid eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you that those eyes doesnt work on me. And no, im not gonna teach you any other jutsus until I think you are ready to not burn down an entire apartment or cause a massive earthquake or whatver shit you think of. Instead ima teach you some more chakra excersice's, ima teach you the leaf one, I think its a good one to start"

"Bro.. you have already teached me dat stuff last week.."

"Oh really?. Sorry I forgot, then im gonna teach ya the water excersice, basically is to move some water around your forearm, then by your leg and foot, once you done ima teach you some other excersice's, ok?"

"Okay!" she said once again cheerfully and left that small building to do what her older brother told to do.

'Well, I guess ima start with my own training..' he thought to himself and also left that place, going to his usual training ground.

(-)

FINALLY DONE AFTER SO MANY TIME :D

Delay so much mostly cause I been writing some other stories in other webs like royal road and shit, also cause im lazy .d

I have written this stuff in every other storie of mine but I have to repeat it once again. SERIOUSLY DF WITH YA GUYS THAT SAY BEIGN A CIVILIAN IN THE WORLD OF NARUTO IS A CERTAIN DEATH. THERE ARE MERCHANTS DAIMYOS FARMES, OLD DUDES THAT ARENT SHINOBIES AND ARE STILL ALIVE, DONT SAY UR DUDE IS A PACCIFIER OR WHATEVER AND HAVE THE TRASHY EXCUSE THAT HE CANNOT BE A CIVILIA CAUSE ITS AN INSTANT DEATH CAUSE IT NOT AN INSTANT DEATH ITS PRETTY NORMAL.

ALSO DF WITH MOST PEOPLE, SHINOBIES ARE SOLDIERS THE SAME AS IN OUR WORLD, THE ONLY DIFFERENCE BEETWEN OUR WORLDS IS THAT THEY ARE PHYSICALLY STRONGER AND HAVE CHAKRA BUT NOTHING ELSE, YE ALSO DUDES SUPER STRONG CAPABLE OF KILLING A HUNDRED OR THOUSAND OF DUDES BY THEMSELFS BUT DATS NOT THE POINT, THE POINT IS THAT THEY ARE SOLDIERS, AS NORMAL AS US, SHINOBIES ARE NOT MEANT FOR STEALTH, DATS FOR THE BLACKS OPS AND SUCH, THEY HAVE DIFFERENT DIVISIONS GODAMNIT!!! A REAL SHINOBIE IS NOT AN IDIOT THAT WORK IN THE SHADOWS, A REAL SHINOBIE IS SOMEONE WHO FIGHTS FOR THEIR COUNTRY IN WHATEVER FIELD THEY ARE BEST AT.

Ya know, when theres so many fictions in one anime world, its hard to find something original or that doesnt sound like garbage recycled one and many times more .-.


	4. Chp-4

Ye so.. chapter 4... fooouuurr... four. Chapter 4. foooouuuuurteeennnagggeerrrrmaaaanaaaagggeeeeerrr. Chapter 4..

Here's chapter 4 :D

Ima try to do this chapter 3k words or at least more than usual. anyways, here chapter 4.

Short the intro or whatever this is called as..

Ass.. Sas.. Pass.. peace... seess.. peezz..

Oh shit im reading from cellphone and it look's like shit..

(-)

Its weird, you know? I mean.. its weird that the barracks aren't divided by gender, and yes, there are pretty kunoichies where I reside in and im still not caught by peeking them a bit longer from what's considered normal. And if you think im a closet pervert ¡ UR WRONG! Im an open pervert with dignity in my balls, that they haven't caught me peeking them a bit more than what's considered normal, doenst mean im a closet pervert, its mean that they're blind or that.. they.. dont.. show they know im peeking...

Now that I think of it, they could know that im watching them with wrong (pervert) thoughts and they dont care, or they have some sort of weird fetish, or they dont have the balls to yell at me for being a pervert..

Anyways, not like really matters.

Although, obviously there's a bathroom, or locker, however its called, to change in, and not be completely exposed to pervert shinobies or pervert kunoichies, who know's.. At least Anko hasn't been raped yet, or at least not that I know, nor has she raped anyone. Now that I think about it, the latter is the most probable possibility.

Yeah... Well.. right now im having dinner with Anko in the canteen.. with trashy food as you might guess, its some sort of smashed potatoes with smashed meat and smashed.. red? Okay I dont know what the fuck im eating right now, but its free food and I have a huge debt so I guess this is everything I can eat by the moment, and the grossed face of Anko is worth to eat this kind of shit. If I have to suffer she will also suffer.

"!What'ya doing right now Kaku?" who the fuck calls me Kaku? When the fuck did Pantie man start calling me Kaku, oh whatever, doesnt matter..

"Oh.. hi Pantie man, im having dinner with Anko right now"

"Its Guro..'sigh..' anyways, why are ya eating dat kind'of shit.. Meh.. not comming to complain about ya'll taste's, we're called for a mission, deployed to the frontlines at Suna under Sakumo, we got lucky dont ya think soo? Anyways ima wait ya at north gate in about 5min with some other bunch of retards, get ready fast, for a 3 days travel"

And next moment he's gone in a swirl of leaves, well.. dats bad notice's, Anko managed to get me in a fucking huge debt in only 1 week, or was it 1 month? Anyways, the point is that she manage to put me in a huge debt very quickly, now ill be deployed until I die or until a year or so.. But.. if I die she will have to pay her own debt so.. death doesnt seem a problem anymore.. If I die that's it.

"Anko hear me well" she nod's serious, knowing that this is not a game and its the real stuff, her brother could die.

"If I die, ill not be there for you anymore, the money will be out, you'll be in debt, you will go to an orphanage, ¡Hell you could even have to go to prlstitution! So get this clear through your thick skull, if you dont want to end like that. . . Ill probably die so I cant pay your mess anymore, understood?"

She nods looking very serious, well.. its hard to have a serious face with the face of a 3 years old so..Meh who cares..

"Good girl, im off."

And like a normal man, I throw my food/unknown substance to the bin and left through the door, not like someone who makes something so unnecesary as using body flicker, well.. doesnt matter, point is im going to south gate and by the way buy some supplies for the trip of 6 days.

"Hi Kakuzu" until im stopped by a ramen devoter.. shit..

"Hi ramen devoter"

"Its Kushina 'Geez..' anyways, im here to remind you that we are meeting at the North gate and we are going in a trip of 3 days, also remind you were North is located at and the shop's to buy the supplies. And yes, We are going to the frontlines of Suna, I heard its pretty bad ovee there so they are sending me there for some good backfire ttebane!"

Uh? why is it a big deal to send her? her seal's are good bu-..the Kyubi.. right, she has the Kyubi and the main plot center's around her son. Once again, how did the Kyubi get off from her seal? Oh yeah there was some.. umm... Oh yeah, another crazied Uchiha that killed thousand of innocent lives cause.. his friend killed his.. Waifu?

The plot is weird..

"Kakuzu.. Hey?! you're spacing out" who was dat Uchiha? umh... Obin? Robin? uh... nah wasnt dat.. Obinto? Obento.. Obento! right. So if I kill him it would be pretty alright, right? If I kill Uchiha Obento everything will be alright.

If I wait until I finish this mission it will surely go bad, I wont remember for vertylong, so I have to do it now so..

"Mole escape!" yeah.. I shouted it like a dumbass, anyways lets search for this Uchiha Obento and kill him and end this shitty plot.

It will surely go alright.

"¡Hey Ttebane! You shouldnt escape!"

And.. im back on earth.

"Uh?!"

A clone shall investigate this Uchiha Obento, ill just write a permanent reminder to kill Uchiha Obento in the near future, for now ill just go to the mission.

"What did you.! Hey ttebane why you're stabbing your wrist!"

Writing 'Kill Uchiha Obento' on my right wrist sha'll do as a reminder. Now I have to cover it with bandages.

"Kushina let's go and buy some ban- Auch!.."

"WHY THE FUCK YOU CUTTED YOUR WRIST, TTEBANE?!"

"Just a reminder, anyways lets go and buy some bandages, also the supplies for the trip that last 5 days, right?"

"Ah.. anyways, lets go and buy those supplies... and it's 3 days, not 5.."

And finally both of them went to buy the needed supplies...

(-)

"So... what is this mission supposed to be?" asked Kakuzu weirded by the fact that there are like 20 shinobies waiting for them.

"Reinforcment's for Suna border's, I hear it's getting pretty hard with those poisons and puppets of their's.." responded Kushina, both of them finally arriving at the meeting point.

To what looked to be the captain for this mission walked to them and asked for identification's, after doing so, he went back to his post and seemed to be waiting for some more shinobies.

"This gonna be so tiring and tense.. I dont like this.."

"It's not like we have an option, we are soldiers after all.. and im... Anyways! lets do our best and not get killed in the way, we have friends that wait's for us so we must not make them sad. Got it ttebane?!"

"Ye ye sure.. dont get killed or ill make em sad.." Anko... would she me sad if I just die? or will she just shrug it off.. yeah, she would just shrug it off, if she suddendly hear that I got killed she would probably say.

**"Bro's dead? whatever, doesnt matter"**

Yeah.. sounds more like a real Anko, I would never imagine a teary Anko crying for her dead brother.. yeah doesnt seem like her..

After waiting for some more minutes, the rest of the leaf shinobies arrived, we are at least a hundred or more shinobies, everyone is equipped with the Konoha armor and their leaf band in a visible spot. After the commander started shouting some orders and positions, everyone was off and heading towards Suna.

This gonna be a long way.. and tiring too.. this suck..

¡**Puff..!**

Uh? So it was Uchiha Obito, it's to bad I cant rewrite the name in my wrist, but anyways, it appear hes 2 years older than Anko and hes already in the academy, also appears he sucks in this office.. but anyways, it just make it easier in the near future, when this mission finish my first thing to do will be kill Uchiha Obito, the main culprit behind the main disgrace's in Naruto.

Its kinda stupid I remember more abour a fictional serie than my past life, but whatever..

Now lets focus on my current mission, detect anyone near us. It suck's I can sence chakra from far away.. maybe I should write a false report about my skills., nevermind, that wouldnt work, they already have the real ones..

This suck...

(-)

Finally.. im so fucking tired of havin-

"Squad 32 will work as a backup of sector 3, also send this scroll to the current leader of sector 3. The leader of this squad will be Ganname Kota, you'll listen to any order's given to you at sector 3, understood?"

"Yes Sir!!"

"You can leave, your team will be deployed tomorrow."

Fuck, more work and ill probably die... once again, this suck..

**(-)**

Yay, finish 4th chapter :D

If there too many wrong spelled shit (AND DONT SAY SHIT MISSPELLED FROM INTRO AND THIS FINAL SHIT) say it in commentary cause wont reread this cause I dont want to reread this shit :D


	5. Chp-5

ya know something, I have never understand why the fuck is fire stronger than wind, I mean.. if someone launch a fireball to another dude, and dude 2 sent a wave of wind and redirect the fire to dude 1, wouldnt it be wind stronger than fire? meh.. maybe im an idiot so ima just stay with Naruto logic, not like ill ever watch a fireball spewed by a teen beign confronted by a blast of wind blasted by another teen.

Anyways here chapter 5.

**(-)**

Kakuzu and a black haired Kunoichi are running away from their persecutors, Suna nin. They had another member in their mission, but he probably died while trying to buy time, and now only both of them were left.

An enemy nin throw 3 explosive kunais to the head of the Kunoichi, but Kakuzu react quickly enough and drag her outside of the reach, then jumped backwards with her to avoid the incoming explosion. **KBOOM!! **A large vail of black cover the zone and both Konoha nin dissapear from the sight of the other shinobies.

The Kunoichi is heavily panting making alot of noise, which is quickly quieted by Kakuzu by motioning her to be silent, they are underground, its improbable that the enemies find them because of the sound, but its still good to be wary off. The Kunoichi nods and tries to be more quiet about it by breathing in a more controlled way.

This is her first mission as a Chunnin, and a very hard at that, their mission was to infiltrate in Suna and gather info about the whereabouts of enemy camps gathered in the borders of the land of wind and in the land of rain. She was sent because of her good skills in stealth, genjutsu and mainly because of her Sharingan, which can quickly memorize info. and is also useful to detect traps. Her sensei was the first to die, they have done all well until an enemy nin spotted them by feeling that something was wrong with the chakra in that room. They quickly escaped but they were not fast enough, his sensei gave them some time to escape, but wasnt enough and this is their current situation.

Kakuzu is with them because of their lack of capable shinobies for this mission, his role, beign mainly to protect the Uchiha and the info she has memorized, other ANBU members more suited for this mission were either injured, or already on a mission of their own, and other shinobies with the same or better skills as Kakuzu are phew.

The truth is that Kakuzu has very good skills, be it in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and even Genjutsu, he knows a bit of Fuinjutsu, but only for the Void dome, reinforced dome and some other's jutsu's related to Fuinjutsu and Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu is just nonexistent, he even has chakra sensory and a bunch of other useful skills. The only reason he hasnt reached Jounin is because of his VERY bad memory and his average commanding skills.

Anyways. The current situation is that its very quiet, but Kakuzu can feel them, he can feel as they move as quietly as they can and trying to surpress their chakra, everyone move in a different position but they are close enough to each other as to cover the whole area, if they try to escape by going up, they will only die spierced by a kunai, shuriken, by a jutsu, or whatever deadly shit they throw to them.

Then he can feel as one of them crounch down and start spreading his chakra throw the ground. He knows about that jutsu. Shit..

A big earthquake began to spread through the whole area and everything is moving uncontrollably, he has to jump to avoid beign crushed by alot of sand, and even if he avoids beign crushed by the sand, the enemies will know his location because of the earth dude, that nin probably already know their location.

Well.. its not like he doesnt have a plan to kill all of them quickly.

"Stay close to me and dont panick" she just nod seriously and embrace herself to him.

Then Kakuzu jump and everyone react quickly, they send shurikens and Kunais to both of them, yeah, both of them are pierced by Kunais and Shurikens, what did ya expect? Oh yeah, also forgot to mention they were only mere doton clones, the real submerge quietly and slowly from another position, a bit further away from where those 2 clones jumped.

Kakuzu isnt such an idiot as to jump and gain everyone's attention.

By the time an enemy nin notice him, he has already involved him.. in.. an.. earth dome... Now hes trapped inside.. perfect.. Everyone seems wary because.. he just trapped himself inside a dome.

"Hiro! quickly search if they are escaping with an earth jutsu"

The mentioned ninja nods and crouch down to detect if they are escaping, he just denied with a shake of his head.

"They are still inside, they arent even supressing their chakra to escape as clones, they are showing their full chakra, or at least whats left of it"

'Weird.. perhaps they are waiting for allies to come and rescue them? we have to finish this fast..' the leader thought

"Everyone, go and cover the dome with explosive paper, with 10 tags is more than enough, we have to finish them quickly and leave this place, if they're planning to prolong time for their allies to come, we have to finish this quick"

Everyone nodded and proceed to plant an explosive tag, everyone near to the dome, none realizing the plan of Kakuzu.

Just as everyone got close to his dome, he built another dome surrounding the first dome, this one with strange simbols engraved on it. Nobody reacted fast enough to escape.

**"Void dome****"**

Everyone got their air sucked out of them, every nin inside the dome got their oxygen sucked out of their lungs and everyone died in mere seconds, no one realizing what happened mere moments ago.

After 10 seconds passed, Kakuzu deactivated both jutsus and saw the mess outside. Well not really such a mess, just some dead bodies with gasping expression on their face's.

They were 12 shinobies in total, although 3 of them turned into ashes. probably they were in some kind of ANBU of Suna and had a seal on them to avoid getting captured, alive or dead.

"Um.. there was a procedure after killing some shinobies... hey Uchiha, ya know something?" she just silently nods in understanding, then she start gathering the corpses and pilling them on a big scroll, then she stored all of them.

"Oh yeah.. the procedure is to bring back the corpses to get info about them.. anyways, lets go back" once again, she silently nods, both of them going their way back to their camp.

(-)

"I see.. Uchiha, make a detailed report about the intel gathered and send it to the sub headquarter, also make a copy for us, then you can rest. Mitarashi, I know you've just completed a mission and you need some rest, but right now I need you for another mission as soon as possible. The mission is written over this scroll" he said passing a small scroll to Kakuzu.

Kakuzu gave the scroll a small check and could only grunt in irritation after seeing its contents.

"Here are the files of the available shinobies, you can only take 10 shinobiws with you and only 2 Jounins, as you know we lack on capable ninjas and most are fresh Chunnins, you both can leave"

After taking several files passed from his leader, he nods and left that place, then he went to his room and started checking the files.

Most were Chunnins, and there were barely any Jounin left in this camp, only 15 Jounins available. Kushina wasnt sent with him to this camp, she was sent to another camp so she wasnt an option.

After thinking of it for a while, he decided to take 2 Hyuuga Chunnins, 2 Jounins with doton affinity, 3 other Chunnins also with doton affinity and the rest Chunnins with Katon affinity.

The mission is to destroy an enemy camp in Suna. The plan is simple, we know the location, but not the exact location, so the Hyugas will find it with their Byakugan, then me, the Jounins, and the Chunnins with doton affinity, will make everything crumble with a massive earthquake and bury all of em inside their trashy camp.

Who the fuck thought of making a camp underground? I mean yeah.. it will be hardly spotted, but when spotted its an easy target by anyone with a good earthquake jutsu.

Anyways, its just easier for me.

After giving my team assignment to my team leader, I quickly gathered all my team ready for the raid.

(-)

It was so fucking easy that I can hardly believe it, everything went according the plan. Except by the fact that I forgot about the guards that patrol outside to check for intrurders as us, I forgot to bring an genjutsu to hide us and kill those patrols easily. But it went well regardless of that little misstep.

The rest was pretty easy after killing them with some doton jutsus, no one was very skilled in detecting chakra, I mean they sucked. Alot. But after killing them we just destroyed the camp with the massive earthquake, the shinobies that managed to escape were quickly killed by the prepared chunnins I placed beforehand.

It was pretty easy..

So easy that I should get a medal for the easier raid ever done in history. Ok no. But yeah it was pretty easy.. zero casualities and zero wounded.. well, it doesnt count the dude with the broken arm, that barely counts as an injury.

And theres also the fact that it was ME, it was me, the dude with the worst memory in Konoha history, manage to do that. Its pretty impressive if you think it was me who managed to do that.

I want a medal.. now im depressed cause I dont have a medal...

Anyways here my report.

"Wait Mitarashi"

'Oh fuck..'

"I want you to report this back to the sub headquarters, also you can go back to Konoha and rest some time, it has passed 2 years since you were deployed and you need some rest 'although I been here since 4 years.. my life suck..' "

"I see.. ok.." Kakuzu nodded and took the report.

'2 years.. has it really passed 2 years? Oh fucking shit Anko... FUCK NO ANKO TELL ME YOU HAVENT DONE ANY SHIT WHILE I WAS GONE, DONT TELL ME YOU HAVE RAPED EVERYONE FROM THE BARRACKS DONT TELL ME TOU HAVE BEEN SELLING YOUR BO-'

"You may rest a day in the camp if you want or go strai-

"ILL GO RIGHT NOW THANKS YOU SIR" surprisingly, with a rush he went straight to the direction of the headquarters, surprisingly because hes taking the right direction.

'Oh please god tell me she havent done anything so fucking reckless or any focking shit please no no No No NO NO NO! NO! **N**O! **NO**! **NO! NO! NONONO!O!¥NO!O!¥(N¥NN!O!(N(NONONONO!!!**

**ANKOOOOO!!!!!!**

**(-)**

I have noticed that compared to other fanfictions (apart that my grammar suck) is that I made a time skip of 2 years in the 5th chapter, a bit fast and it has only been 10k words (or 9k im not sure how many will be seen)

I dont know if last part was supposed to be a funny part or whatever shit its supposed to be.

My grammar suck.. I need a beta tester or however its called those dudes that check works..


	6. Chp-6

I-.I just cant...I cant make some needless long arcs or volumes or however you want to call em cause theyre so fricking boring and theres no more than some fight and some missions that will be repeated once and once again...

Write about random stuff of a dude with depression cause he had to kill so much and consider himself as a fucking murder and that he doesnt deserve his own life? Dude.. Mc is Kakuzu, I have made him to obviously make it known that he doesnt bother with small deals like dat, he doesnt bother about the idea of murder and he is so.. umm.. dense? So he will hardly depress about something.

Anyways this is just some filler and I dont know why you keep reading this till now.

Meh. here chapter 6.

**(-)**

"I see.. Mitarashi, you may leave" the hokage said with a big puff of smoke leaving his mouth.

Kakuzu just nodded and left the hokage room by the door, after that he began to rush madly towards the barracks and meet Anko. He really want to know if she has raped anyone or made another huge debt. (Its surprising he hasnt forgotten about that debt for so long)

Passing several streets and shops, he stood in front of the barracks, if things are bad, right now Anko will be having sex with a ton of naked shinobies, if things go well, Anko will be raping only one shinoby. There's also the possibility that Anko has made a huge debt and now he's even more charged than before.

'Please be option 2 please be option 2!!'

Finally gathering courage, he opens the room to see..

'Oh fuck she must been having sex somewhere else..' he thought after seeing a normal barrack with no one inside it, never passing by his mind that Anko might be playing as a normal kid, or training. (or dissecting animals)

'I guess ill wait here, my long desired bath can wait, right now I have to inform myself and scold Anko if she has raped anyone or made another huge debt while I was gone.. so yeah, lets wait..'

So he just sat right there waiting for Anko.

(-)

Finally, after waiting several hours, Anko finally show herself by walking towards the barrack with a thoughtful look on her face.

'Weird.. why would Anko have such face? I hope its nothing related to debts and such.. anyways'

"Hey Anko!" Kakuzu shouted to her sister, which glanced to his way surprised.

"Please tell me you haven-" before he could finish his sentence, faster than he could see, Anko made her way towards Kakuzu and hug him as her life depends on it.

"Nii saan!! oh nii san I was so worried for you! everytimeanAnbucameandrequestamissionIthoughtinsteadthey'reheretotellmeyourdeadIwassoworriedohnii sanpleasedontleaveanytimesoonpleaseniisandontlleaveme!!" shouted Anko while crying and embracing Kakuzu.

"Uh.. Anko could you repeat please? your voice sounded weird and.. are you crying?"

'Okay what kind of bullshit is this?! Anko crying!? Also.. what the fuck she meant to say? im very confused..'

"I was worried and thought you would die!"

'SHE WAS WORRIED? OKAY WHAT TYPE OF BLACK MAGIC IS THIS??"

"I was so, so worried I thought you could die and abandon me, please Nii san dont ever leave me for so long!!"

't-this is ankward.. me thinking she was raping everyone and never thought that shes just a normal 5 years old kid.. well.. at least I can justify myself with those poor cars dissected by her.. seriously dat was disturbing..'

"We-ell.. er... just calm down and lets have a bath okay?" he said with a calming voice that made Anko nod, although still crying.

'Shit..'

(-)

After that emotional meeting, both of them headed towards the hot springs and took a long and peaceful bath. Anko talked about the things she did while Kakuzu was out in the mission, while Kakuzu only nodded and stayed silent, he stayed silent because most of what he did was already forgotten, and also that it was classified information, so even if he remember what he did, he couldnt say it because it would be considered treason.

After leaving the hot springs, Anko surrendered to the slumber and world dreams while beign carried by her older brother. Kakuzu right now is very confused first of all Anko is a child, ye a child.. second of all she has emotion.. ye emotions... third of all he is probably the worst older brother ever.

But fourth most important shit is that he cant be so reckless anymore. He always thought that Anko wouldnt mind him dying in the battlefield, he never thought that she would cry for him, he love her in some sort of weird way, and he dont like how Anko cried.

'Its not like im gonna change.. 'sigh..' you sure bring problems little shit..' he thought while staring at Anko little head 'this suck... you only make my life harder dont you? Just when I think nobody would mind me dying you come crying towards me because you thought I could die.. this suck..'

Even if his sister will suffer if he's caught by commeting treason, his mind hasnt changed a bit, the only change is that he knows that she will suffer and he himself will feel a bit guilty about it.

'Anyways'

**'Obento Uchiha.. **My target hasnt changed..' the scar he left in his wrist hasnt changed and still remain there. He could look at the scar once again while in the bath with Anko reminding him about his plan.

A doton clon appeared underground which quickly left the zone making his way towards the Academy.

'Now that I think of it.. Anko is 5, I should place her into the Academy.. fuck..' along the walk towards the barracks he bought some Dango for himself and Anko, he need's something sweet to stay sane.

(-)

"First day of academy, excited Anko?"

"Uh.. yeah? I guess so... when you talked about the academy... you... you just sounded so vague and slow that makes me feel that the academy its an awesome place cause you could remember about it, but.. you just talked how much the academy sucked so.."

"I see.." yeah.. its sucks so much that I still remember how much it sucked.. can something be good by sucking?

"Well.. its a wonderful place, what else I can say?"

"If Big bro say's so.." said Anko in a pondering voice. "Well, bye Big bro, see ya later" Anko left Kakuzu running towards the main entrance of the academy, she looked excited in contrast of what she said.

'Now.. Uchiha Obito'

Last night he has discovered all about Uchiha Obito, (once again.. ) First of all, Uchiha Obito is 7 years old and by no means he is a prodigy, he sucks at the academy and looks like a very good person, also a very clueless and stupid kid.

'This is gonna be easy.'

(-)

"Young man, could you help this old granny to bring her stuff to her home please?" asked a weak and old granny to a rushed Uchiha who halted his pace after hearing her request.

"You see granny, im a bit lat-"

"Please, its not very far, its just at the inside of the park"

"You live in a park.." no matter how clueless can this Uchiha be, he isnt so dumb as to believe in that.

"Yes yes, you see.." but it has an explanation "Back in my young day's, me and Haru used to go deep into the park next to the lake, after seeing that its very cold after having se-"

"¡Okay Okay I Get it! please ill help you but dont explain anymore!" the Uchiha hurriedly interrupted to make her quiet and dont hear the next words of that story.

"Okay, then lets go" said the granny with a smile handing the bags to the Uchiha.

(-)

"Hey granny, where is your house? we been walking a long time and I have to get to the academy soon" asked a grumpy Uchiha after seeing the house was a bit very far from the initial site of meeting.

"Heheh.. you know little kid, beign so kind might led you to misfortunes, such times like this one, for example, a pity its too late for you to reflect on your actions.."

After hearing those strange words comming from this old woman, all he could feel were some cold hands grabbing his ankles, going down and then all his vision beign covered by darkness.

(-)

"Nii Chan.. it was so booring the Academyy" said Anko with a pout

"A pity, lets go home"

"Teach me another jutsu"

"Sure, what could go wrong?"

**(-)**

Okay so im not suited for this kind of emotional shit, but I just think its necessary cause at least, from my point of view is realistic. I mean.. Anko is just 5 years old, even though she was 3 years old when Kakuzu left to the war, she is a prodigy (from the world of Naruto so she has something like the best memory intellect and every kind of bullshit ever) so she still retain memories of his brother, her ONLY family still alive, she knew that he could die so she was very worried of him.

its sounds better in my head.. writing it feels like writing pure bad bullshit that doesnt give good nutrients to the ground and instead only give parasites.

Anyway.. hope u enjoyed it.

**1) **Seriously I was dying inmmy insides by writimg this.. im not suited for this shit...

**2) **Im so fucking embarrased..

**3)** I want to suicide while writing this.

**4) **I think im starting to develop a weird fetish.

**5) **im not pairing him with anyone from Naruto world and he wont die soon, even though it sounds like it. (at least in my head sounds like it) im planning to keep this until the aliens or even until Boruto, who knows.

**6) **If I stop this fiction means 1) I died. 2) Forgot password and some weird shit happened 3) If I stop it for more than a Month dont worry, ill probably be back in less than 3 months. 4) If I stop cause inspiration gone ill say it that I dropped it. 5) I become crippled. 6) Im in coma 7) I was recruited in my country army. 8) I cant think of any other type of bullshit.


End file.
